Smash Bros: A Day Off
by Xeno 117
Summary: Ever wonder how heroes could occupy themselves on that one rare day when nothing threatens to destroy them all or the world? Well Sonic wonders just that. Time to join Smash Bros and Co on a shenanigan overdose as they try to occupy themselves for one day. Anything could happen! Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Ryuko sat on opposite sides of a table within a diner in downtown westopolis. Sonic held a bottle of Chaos Cola in his left hand and took a sip of it from time to time. Ryuko was just sat back with her arms resting on the top of the couch. They were currently waiting for a few of their friends to arrive. It had been a peaceful week so far and Sonic decided him and his friends shold kick back and relax, while they still could.

"So Ryuko, how's Mako and the others?" Sonic asked, not wanting any lack of social interaction as they waited.

"Mako's fine. As crazy as ever. She's currently on a decoration spree around the house. Satsuki's being 'drafted' into helping her, not that Mako really offered a choice." Ryuko chuckled.

"Don't tell me, rabbit themed wallpaper?" Sonic grinned.

"Yep. Gamagori had carry all of the supplies back from the market, good thing he could handle it all, she had enough to redecorate an entire street." Ryuko informed.

"How'd you escape being 'drafted' as you call it?" Sonic inquired, curiosity clearly in his voice.

"Mako sleeps in on the weekends." Ryuko smirked. Sonic chuckled and took another swig of his beverage. Shadow walked into the building, looking straight over to the table the two was sat at. Sonic always took that table, Shadow thought he may as well actually put in a reservation if he's only ever going to sit there. Shadow walked over and sat dwn on Sonic's side.

"Blue. Faker. How is your morning so far?" Shadow smirked.

"Sweet, with a little 'salt' at the end." Ryuko replied.

"Do you two have nothing better to talk about than your little war of attrition?" Sonic interjected.

"Don't worry, it'll end before my body is dry." Ryuko responded.

"Humph. Sadly i don't think you'll be able to last much longer, i have ultimate technique in the art of warfare, both physical and mental." Shadow retorted.

"Rouge would applaud your social skills." Sonic sarcastically remarked, slowly clapping.

"Honestly, i think she's given up." Shadow replied. "So what's the order of the day?" Shadow inquired. Sonic rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Well, i thought that since nearly everyone is still here we should all have a little fun while we got the chance." Sonic answered.

"What'cha have in mind?" Ryuko asked.

"I don't know really, something we can all do together. Shadow has a club..." Sonic trailed off.

"Ahem! Rouge owns the club. Me and Lyc just tend the bar." Shadow interrupted.

"You got promoted from janitor at last?" Sonic joked.

"I was never janitor! Stop giving faker ammunition." Shadow growled.

"Lemme get this straight, you work for the government and yet still have a job as a bartender? Why would you even need a 2nd job?" Ryuko interjected.

"It's not a job per say... I just do it because..." Shadow looked away.

"Because you want to help out your gilfriend? Heh, you really are a softy after all shadster." Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up. I do it because i got nothing better to do." Shadow defended.

"Right..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Besides i don't see you doing well in the dating department. You actually seem to have eternal bad luck with it." Shadow snapped back.

"Hey don't bring my personal life into this, this is't even about me, not my fault only the crazy ones are after me anyway." Sonic retorted.

"You know Amy is going to flip when she finds out that you have a 'female being' other than her living with you." shadow warned.

"Hey, nothing could ever possibly happen there, and nothing ever will..." Sonic reassured.

"Not with that attitude." Ryuko grinned.

"Oh come on. I'm just doing her a favor, she has nowhere else to go and she's stuck here anyway." Sonic sighed.

"Now let me tell you why that's a bunch of crap. She has had TWO oppurtunitys to leave for her own dimension and yet she stayed, and it sure as hell ain't for the TV dinners you and your uncle have." Shadow retorted.

"Can we just move on? The others will be here soon you know." Sonic replied. Shadow rolled his eyes and folded his arms, sitting back and relaxing. Sonic took another drink and looked out of the window.

"Well Mario and Luigi got here pretty fast. I actually expected Silver to be here first." sonic noted. Sure enough the two plumber brothers walked into the diner and over to the group, Ryuko moving towards the window so that they could take a seat.

"So'a Sonic, how you'a been? Is'a Samus fine?" Mario greeted.

"Yeah Mario, i been fine. Samus is all right too. What about you and Luigi?" Sonic responded.

"We been good. Ain't'a that right Luigi?" Mario smiled.

"Right." Luigi nodded.

"So, what's the plan'a for today?" Mario asked.

"We haven't really decided yet, but we're getting there. We gotta have the good times when we aren't saving the world." Sonic rubbed his head as he spoke.

"So are we gonna go collect the others after Silver arrives?" Ryuko spoke.

"Yeah, we got a pretty large crowd and we sure as hell ain't fitting 'em all around this table." Sonic chuckled. A few shor minutes passed before Silver finally arrived. After a quick conversation between the group, they were all off to go and get the others, starting with a certain Team consisting of two reviewers; a super-human clone, and a not-so-bright flying mutant that looked a lot like Doom's Eye.

[A house in Westopolis]

Sonic rang the doorbell on the right side of the wooden door to the house, the others standing behind him as they waited. Inside a mobian Hedgehog looked over his shoulder. He walked over to a camera he had set up and turned it off, then proceeded to walk off of the green screen set. He opened the door to his house within a few more seconds of the group waiting. The Hedgehog had red fur with brown stripes on his quills; on his legs, and on his arms. He had a patch of skin just like Sonic on his body but with black chest fur like Shadow. He a munchstache nd a goatee on his mussle, with blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with duel stripes running down the sleeves; white gloves, black socks, and black sneakers with a single strap fastened by a gold buckle.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The Hedgehog greeted.

"Hey Joe, we're all having a day out and wondered if you and the others would like to tag along?" Sonic informed.

"Sweet, it'll be good to get out and have fun. The Alien: Isolation review can wait until tommorow to be edited anyway, oh that reminds me, Six and XLR8 are here. They're helping me with the review." The Hedgehog replied.

"Sweet." Sonic smiled.

"Come on in guys. I'll just go and get Eva and Krak." Joe offered. The group followed him into the house, after they were all in Joe gave a thumbs up before walking into another room to fetch Eva and Krak.

"Dad!" A young, cheerful voice called out. A very young Hedgemorph ran up to ASonic and hugged his leg.

"Hey there champ." Sonic smiled and patted his 'son' on the head. If you wonder what a Hedgemorph is, wonder no longer. A Hedgemorph is a hybrid between a Xenomorph and a Mobian Hedgehog, and XLR8 was one of a kind alright. XLR8 stood at 2 foot and had black and blue skin with peach skin for his mussle. He had a face that resembled a younger Sonic along with a domed head ending in a sharp tip, like Sonic's quills. He had emerald green eyes just like his 'father'. Unlike other breeds of Xenomorph he actually had ears aswell, ears like any Mobian Hedgehog. He had a very thin build, though his skin despite looking soft because of his age, was actually hardened by his Xenomorph genes. He had quills on his back just like Sonic aswell. He had a long tail that ended in a scyth like tip, perfect for cutting through Badniks. The only clothing he wore was Sonic's old SOAP shoes with white socks.

"Mr Angry Joe is letting me and mum help him with his job. It's super cool what he does with all of this tech, dad." XLR8 smiled.

"Heh, i know, he told me on the way in. Glad you're having fun." Sonic smiled back, patting XLR8 on the head once more. A female Xenomorph warrior with a number 6 branded onto her forehead walked over and smiled.

"Hey 6, how you been?" Sonic inquired.

"Good. Dark and Rookie are fine too, they're just lazying about in the apartment. We got time off from G.U.N anyway." 6 answered, letting XLR8 perch on her shoulder and patting him on the head.

"Wow dad, you get more and more friends each adventure... who's the lady?" XLR8 spoke. Ryuko smiled at the kid.

"Yeah, you gonna introduce us? I hear you got a few new friends from your last adventure." 6 followed up.

"Oh, uh sure." Sonic chuckled. Ryuko stepped forward and introduced herself to the duo.

"Hi, i'm Ryuko Matoi, nice to meet you." Ryuko greeted, shaking 6's hand.

"6. This is my son, XLR8, as you can tell he takes after his father." 6 smiled in response.

"Heh. Sonic didn't tell me he had such a cute kid." Ryuko complimented. XLR8 smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a weird story." 6 chuckled.

"Mum and Dad once performed this really cool technique called 'Fusion' and became this really cool Hedgemorph called Sixnic, and then they beat a giant Alien creature, and saved the world, and, and then there was like this weird gene transfer thing because they 'dun goofed' during Fusion, not following the rules correctly, and now i'm here!" XLR8 went on and on.

"What he's trying to say is that Sonic didn't realise he needed to use a Chaos Emerald for us to unlock Fusion without any side effects. Of course, you only needed to use a Chos Emerald once, then Fusion could be used at any time as long as you had some Chaos Energy." 6 looked at Sonic as if to say she was rolling her eyes.

"Fusion?" Ryuko inquired.

"Yeah. It's this old technique we found out about, never got a chance to use it until the Xenomorph Empress invaded the ARK." Sonic informed.

"And now mommy is the new Empress! She makes sure everyone is super good!" XLR8 exclaimed.

"Heh. Sounds like there's been some pretty crazy adventures." Ryuko smiled.

"That's just the tip." 6 chuckled.

"Oh! Dad! Could you and Mr Shadow show us all your Fusion!" XLR8 burst out in excitement.

"Oh no we are not doing that again!" Shadow called out.

"I thought you liked the Fusion! You got to name it afterall." Sonic retorted.

"I don't care." Shadow growled. Joe walked back into the room, followed by Lara Croft's Doppleganger who had adopted the name Eva, and a floating Antlean mutant who looked like Doom's Eye and was called Krak.

"I heard we're having a little fun." Eva smirked, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. Why don't you bring along Lara too?" Ryuko replied.

"She's off saving our world, doing who know's what at the moment." Eva informed.

"Wow, bad timing." Sonic chuckled.

"Meh, she'll be fine. She'll bring us back some trinkets." Eva shrugged.

"I better not get a glowing rock again..." Krak mumbled.

"I thought you liked rocks?" Joe turned around and asked.

"That's the problem! Rocks are delicious but i can't eat that one, and it looks so good..." Krak replied.

"He tried to nibble at it once..." Eva smirked.

"And you punched me in my eye!" Krak snapped.

"It was a gift from Lara, so that means it's off the menu! Eat fish or something! You're part Kraken after all." Eva snapped back.

"And part Starfish." Krak reminded.

"And all around annoying." Eva mocked.

"They'll be at it for a while, i'll just go and get James. Be back in a snap." Joe sighed, speeding out of the house with incredible speed. Just 30 seconds later he returned with James, AKA The AVGN, the Fox. James had brown fur with white fur for his mussle, and a large patch of white fur on the front of his body, which was concealed by his clothes. He had brown eyes. James wore a plain white shirt; glasses, a Nintendo Power Glove on his right arm which had been modified by Tails and Stewie Griffin to be an actual weapon, creating energy blasts and powering up his punches, a white glove on his left hand, and brown shoes on his feet with white socks.

"Alright i heard we're off to have a day of shenaigans, again... don't anybody dare warp me into my Nintoaster again, jumping from cartridge to cartridge was a pain... i own so many shitty games." James spoke.

"That was my fault, i'll own up. But the games are your fault." Krak turned around and sighed.

"It's my job!" James defended.

"Anyway... off for fun everyone!" Sonic proudly exclaimed, pointing skywards as he posed dramatically. shadow rose up behind his left shoulder, his arms folded and a frown on his face.

"You look like an idiot." He stated, lowering back down and somehow ending up back in the group in front of Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante was sat on the worn out couch he had placed in his shop, 'Devil May Cry', with a console controller in his hands a bottle of beer next to his foot. Sat on his right was Zero (In his Megaman Zero appearance) who was watching the gameplay on the TV in front of them. Sat on Dante's left was Slender Man, who had a 2nd controller in his hand. They were playing M.U.G.E.N, as themselves.

"Up B! Up B! Blast off!" Dante exclaimed as he button mashed.

"How about you stop being so predictable? Teleport! Uppercut! Teleport! Roundhouse kick!" Slender taunted.

"Damn. Stinger! Trillion Stabs!" Dante countered.

"Why are you calling out your attacks? That isn't really a good idea." Zero interjected.

"We get really in to our games..." Dante responded, eyes focused on the TV.

"We'll, you're not doing too bad..." Zero admitted, noting how Dante had maintained more health than Slender. Slender obviously wasn't using his A-Game. Dante unleashed a sword flurry combo on Slender, sending him flying backwards. Slender began to use a combination of teleporting punches and kicks, knocking Dante into the air and continuing the assault in mid-air. Dante had failed to notice how Slender had allowed him to gain the upperhand in the match, allowing his X Attack Meter to build up quicker from the damage he took. Slender countered Dante's stinger attack and threw him away. His meter reached full, the dark blue bar sparking up with electricity, Slender gaining a golden aura around him.

"Oh crap!" Dante called out, stringer together a series of button mashing combos in an attempt to take Slender out before he could use his X Attack, but Slender kept on dodging his attacks.

"Here i go." Slender chuckled. He activated his X Attack, catching Dante in the hit range of the move. Slender on screen let out a battle cry, dashing forwards and uppercutting Dante into the air. A sword teleported into his hand as he jumped up to Dante. He unleashed a series of slashes powered up by energy engulfing the blade. The sword disappeared and 4 tentacles appeared on Slender's back. The one over his left shoulder grabbed Dante and threw him into the ground, creating a small crater upon impact. Slender teleported higher up into the air and the tentacles disappeared in a flash of light. He began to charge up a laser attack, the ball of blue energy in his hands growing huge. He let rip the attack, sending a beam of energy out from his hands and hit Dante, taking away the last of his health bar.

"Damn it!" Dante sighed, taking a sip of his beer as Slender fist pumped the air. Slender turned around and shuck hands with Dante.

"Well played." Slender complimented.

"Touche." Dante smirked, passing the controller to Zero.

"Dante! Your friends are here!" Trish called out, standing at the doorway.

"Huh? I sense adventure." Date grinned, stroking the stubble on hs chin. The demon hunter got up and walk over to the door, looking out to see the gang. A dimensional portal open behind them. "So, what is it this time? Aliens? Robots? Ghost? Demons? Talking clothes?" Dante inquired.

"Hey!" Ryuko called out from the group. Dante smirked.

"Actually, we're putting together a little day off. Have some fun while we still can. Some go-karting; a little smash event, a party, the fun stuff you know." Sonic informed.

"Sweet! Slender, Zero! How about a day out?" Dante responded.

"Sounds good." Slender spoke.

"I'm sure Ciel won't mind." Zero shrugged. The two got off of the couch and walked over.

"You coming Trish?" Dante asked.

"Oh no, i finally got the place to myself, i'm relaxing while i can." Trish smirked.

"Suit yourself, don't wait up." Dante chuckled. The trio walked out with the rest of their friends. Trish pulled out a bottle of wine from a cabinet once the door was closed.

"I wonder what Lady is doing?" Trish smirked.

The gang walked through the dimensional portal, having it close behind them afterwards. They walked through the rift between dimensions as they headed back to Sonic's world, where they'd start their fun.

"So, now we just get Tails and Stewie, and we're done. Everybody else was busy or relaxing on their own." Sonic spoke to Dante.

"Guess we'll all be having a late nighter." Dante chuckled.

"Heh, seems so." Sonic replied.

"Want to invite the 'other two' for the party?" Dante grinned.

"Oh hell no! I am not having 'those two' prank me again and again. Frickin' climbing out of my TV... Fusing together into Sadoyuko... Who taught them Fusion!? I didn't even think ghosts could use Chaos energy." Sonic shivered.

"Suit yourself." Dante grinned.

"Umm... Sonic." Ryuko spoke.

"Yeah?" Sonic inquired.

"I've never been go-karting... how exactly does it work?" Ryuko asked, rubbing her right arm as she spoke.

"That's ok, we can have Double-Team races, you can ride with me. Samus is at home anyway so i don't have a race partner." Sonic smiled.

"Heh. Thanks." Ryuko smiled back. The group continued through the rift, getting closer to the exit. They had a whole day of fun ahead of them, and it was time to get it moving along. Time for some Super Smash Kart!


	3. Chapter 3

[Metal City]

Sonic and Ryuko walked into a small garage space. The lights whirred into action along with machinary powering up. Sonic walked over to a terminal and inputted a few commands. Ryuko looked around, amazed at how Soni's world could be filled withsuch technology and yet have such natural beauty at the same time. It was like a blend between the past; present, and future in this world of his. She looked over to a computer displaying information on the vehicle Sonic was fetching for.

"Tails has so many workshops, i'm surprised he can maintain them all." Ryuko commente.

"Heh. The little guy's not called a genius for nothin'." Sonic responded. A circular platform rised up before Sonic from the hole he stood in front of. On that platform was the Speed Star , used by Sonic in the All-Star Transformed Tournament. It had been modified so that a 2nd passenger could stand on the back, like how Karts worked in Double Dash.

"Nice car." Ryuko complimented.

"Heh, thanks. Tails built it for me a while back, i made a few modifications of my own..." Sonic smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't take you as a car person." Sonic followed up.

"I'm not. But credit has to be given where credit is deserved." Ryuko put her hands in her jacket pockets as she spoke.

"Tails helped me with the secondary driver's stand. He took notes from one of Mario's old Karts. Used some Chozo tech to install gravity drives. All of that techno-babble really." Sonic informed.

"Heh. No need to hmmer home safety, i like living on the edge. Senketsu would probably want to hear all of that anyway. All of the little details." Ryuko grinned.

"He ain't gonna be happy you left him at home." Sonic chuckled.

"Heh. I had a limited amount of time to get out. I'll make it up to him later though, let him get ironed." Ryuko replied.

"What happened to no man left behind?" Sonic grinned.

"Like Mako could get him to work anyway..." Ryuko replied. As a matter of fact, Mako had forced Senketsu to paint and help Satsuki out, and he was still working at this very moment.

"Anyway, are you ready for a ride with me?" Sonic asked, walking up to the Speed Star.

"How fast can you go?" Ryuko smirked.

"Heh. Hold on tight will ya." Sonic responded.

[Metal City Race Track]

Sonic pulled up to the starting line, Ryuko standing on the back and holding onto the bar in front of her. The racers were paired up like this; Sonic & Ryuko, Shadow & Silver in a modified verson of Shadow's G.U.N Tank, Stewie and Tails in the Tornado 's Car form, Mario & Luigi in Mario's Kart from Double Dash which had received a few upgrades recently, Joe & James in the Angry Army Tank, Eva and Krak on a Motorcycle which had a bar at the back for Krak to hold on too, Dante & Slender in a red race car that somewhat resembled a mix between the Blue Star and Reala's car form, Zero & Mega Man in a futuristic blue car resembling a hybrid between the G.U.N Tank and the Rocket Bikes from the X series, and Lyc (A Mobian Wolf with Lycanthropic Blood. He had shaggy black fur on his forearms, around his upper body, from his hips to his legs, and all over his head apart from his mussle. He had gray skin in all of the other areas. He had orange eyes and wore only red jet-shoes with black straps fastened by a yellow buckle) & Aela in a black race car. 6 and XLR8 didn't feel like racing so they watched from the sidelines, a monitor ready for when everybody was out of view. Shadow and Silver pulled up next to Sonic and Ryuko.

"So, you two teamed up, guess you needed somebody to race with." Shadow grinned.

"Think you're fast enough Shadster?" Sonic smirked, resting his arm on the side of his car as he sat back.

"You bet on it." Shadow replied.

"Be like old times then." Sonic replied. Shadow nodded with a hint of a smile. The countdown began for the race. Sonic gribbed onto his steering wheel, revving up his engine.

"Be on the draw with the items we pick up." Sonic spoke to Ryuko. Ryuko grinned.

"Burn rubber." Ryuko replied.

"Heh. Looks like we're all bout to be super sonic racing." Sonic grinned.

"I got your back." Ryuko responded. The light turned from red to green and everybody blasted off with a boost of extreme speed, nitro spewing out from the vehicle's exhausts.


	4. Chapter 4

The Speed Star boosted over a ramp, flying through the air, Sonic making it flip and spin in mid-air to perform a few tricks and power up the boost engine inside the vehicle, Ryuko holded on to the safety bar with one hand and letting her feet off of the vehicle as she showed off. They landed and immeadiatly boosted past Dante and Slender. Ryuko looked behind her and gave the duo a thumbs up and a wink to mock them. Sonic drifted round a tight corner, performing another boost after. They caught up to Mario & Luigi, both duos racing directly next to each other, smoothly dodging any obstacles on he track and rejoining to race next to each other.. Sonic and Mario looked at each other, grins on their face. Sonic moved the gears in his car and took off. Mario and Luigi nodded at each other, Mario ramping up the speed as they entered a pursuit. the speed Star passed over an Item box, the data being transferred o the vehicle, ready for usage. Mario and Luigi were right behind them, passing over an Item Box themselves. Sonic looked over his shoulder and nodded to Ryuko, wh grinne.

"Hit it!" Ryuko exclaimed. The picked up speed, heading towards a war with Gravity Pads on it. Ryuko looked behind to see a Red Shell speeding after them. "I need that item!" Ryuko called out.

"Put it to good use!" Sonic grinned. An energy based glove appeared on Ryuko's left hand. She turned around and sent out a giant hand made out of energy, picking up the Red Shell and having it appear in her hand, the glove disappearing. Mario looked up to see Ryuko looking directly at him as she stood on the back of the Speed Star, the Red shell in her hands and a grin on her face. She juggled the shell in one hand and then threw it back at the Mario Bros. It collided with them, making them spin out of control in a flash as the shell exploded. Ryuko turned around and took a hold of the safety bar again.

"Nice shot." Sonic complimented. They boosted onto the Anti-Grav wall, the wheels flipping on their sides as the car entered Anti-Grav mode.

"Sweet! Now let's prove we're not just blowing hot air!" Ryuko motivated. Sonic nodded and drove over every boost pad scattered across the wall. They reached the ramp at the end and boosted over it, taking to the air.

"Hold on Ryuko!" Sonic grinned. They were directly over a pit, Ryuko looking at it and going wide-eyed. The car began to shift and it transformed into Jet mode, the thrusters powering up. Ryuko looked at it, amazed. They blasted off, leaing behind a sonic boom. They rejoined the race which had taken to the skies over what could be called a mechnical canyon. They flew past billboards and buildings, along with construction sites, performing barrel rolls from time to time. Ryuko's hair was blowing wildly along with Sonic's quills as they blasted through the air. Sonic flew through a boost ring and inbetween two towers. They flew past Lyc & Aela, and Zero & Mega Man, purple nitro flames spewing out of the jet's thrusters. Zero & Mega Man sent a Firework at them, but it was easily dodged. Time seemed to slow down as the Speed Star performed a barrel roll. Ryuko looking at the Firework flying past them in awe, Sonic looked over his shoulder and smirked. Ryuko looked at him and grinned, nodding. They flew through a 2nd boost ring and blasted past Dante & Slender again. They dived down towards the road at th end of the gorge and the Speed Star transformed back into Car mode. They drifted past a row of banana peels and dodged a mine, boosting past an X-Bomb before it activated. A loop-de-loop was in front of them, littered with boost pads and obstaces.

"You should juice it." Ryuko noted. Sonic nodded, drifting over to a boost pad and begining the trip on the loop-de-loop. Sonic drifted from left to right, dodging mines and going over boost pads. Stewie & Tails were directly behind them.

"Hold on Ryuko." Sonic chuckled. He flipped the wheel and made the Speed Star spin around, just in time to gracefully dodge Stewie and Tails' Green Shell and their vehicle as they boosted past Sonic and Ryuko. During the spin the Speed Star ran over an Item Box and Ryuko found herself holding a Boomerang. Sonic stomped on the pedal, getting the Speed Star to speed off once more. After the loop-de-loop finished the duo caught up to Stewie & Tails. Ryuko grinned as she showed off the Boomerang. Stewie smirke, passing a Boomerang of his own to Tails.

"Game on." Ryuko spoke. Both she and Tails flung their boomerangs at each other, both of them colliding and bouncing off of each other, returning to their owners. This went on constantly as both teams raced along, countering each other and dodging other obstacles. Sonic put the Speed Star into another gear and got a slight lead over Stewie and Tails. The Speed Star went over a ramp and flew through the air after the jump. Stewie and Tails drove off of another ramp and found themselves passing under Sonic and Ryuko, who had flipped upside down. Ryuko smirked as she looked at the duo, she threw her Boomerang and caught them in the tornado created by it, flipping them all over in mid-air. The Speed Star landed and boosted off. Everything became a blur of neon lights as they raced past the other teams and took the lead. Shadow and Silver landed next to them after an extended ramp jump. Both teams looked at each other with cocky grins plastered on their faces. Shadow and Silver swapped places, Shadow jumping onto the stand at the back of his G.U.N Tank as Silver took the driver's seat.

"Time to prove who's the ultimate race team." Shadow spoke.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ryuko replied.

"Humph. Let's get moving!" Shadow exclaimed. Both vehicles boosted forward, clashing ith each other from time to time. They ran over Item Boxes frequently and countered each other's attacks repeatedly. The race track divided in to two eventualy. Sonic and Ryuko took the corkscrew path while Shadow and Silver took the river path, having their vehicle enter Boat mode. Eventually the two paths met up again and the two were once more racing side by side. Both vehicles clashed with each other, Shadow and Ryuko getting up in each other's face and grinning.

"You're going down!" They both spoke in unison. The two vehicles pulled away frm each other and collected Item Boxes, both throwing Red Shells at each other, and both shells braking upon clashing together. They were getting closer to the finish line, Shadow and silver taking the lead thanks to boost pads and skillful drifting, Shadow and Silver swapping places again.

"We gotta beat 'em!" Sonic called out.

"We can't lose now!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"We won't. Tak the wheel." Sonic replied.

"But..." Ryuko had no experiance with racing.

"Don't worry. You got this Ryuko." Sonic grinned.

"Are you sure?" Ryuko asked.

"I believe so." Sonic smiled. ryuko smiled back and nodded. They jumped up, grabbed each other's hands in mid-air and then spun around before letting go, Ryuko landing in the driver's seat and Sonic on the stand. Ryuko made the Speed Star go as fast as possible, refusing to go down easily, a look of determination on her face. "Over there! drift!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing to a glowing yellow Item Box surrounded by electricity sparks. Ryuko nodded and drifted over a boost pad, sending the Speed Star directly over the Item Box. Sonic held his right hand up towards the sky, an All Star symbol appearing above it. He clenched his fist and crushed the symbol. Energy engulfed the Speed Star. Ryuko opened her eyes after the sudden flash of light. Her hair had turned golden and been upturned, streaks of red running through it. She looked to her right and saw Super Sonic flying next to her, hje looked down and noticed they were both flying. Both of them grinned and blasted off, leaving behind triple sonic booms along with golden energy streaks. They passed Shadow and Silver, their speed making them spin out of control. They flipped around and fired off a barrage of Chaos Spears each, making everybody else spin out of control or get caught in explosions that sent them flying. Ryuko and Sonic exited their Super forms, the Speed Star appearing below them via teleportation and they dropped back into it. Sonic driving once more. They crossed the finish lines seconds after. Both of them cheered as Sonic spun the Speed Star around before it came to a halt. Sonic jumped out of the speed Star; onto the hood and then in front of it. Ryuko frontflipped off of the stand on the back, landing next to Sonic and folding her arms. Sonic performed a few break dance moves before flipping and landing on his feet, making a peace symbol with his right hand. Ryuko lifted her right arm up and gave a thumbs up and then pointing her first finger at the same time to make a go symbol.

"That was sweet, let's do that again sometime." Sonic grinned.

"Heh. Not bad at all." Ryuko smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

[Battlefield]

Everybody stood in the centre of an ancient and ruined coliseum building that was placed on one of the many floating landmasses in the mysterious world in which Battlefield was located. Sonic held a notepad in his left hand with a pencil in his right. He finished writing down a few notes and looked up, everybody was sat; stood, or leaning around, waiting for the roster to be finished.

"Ok guys, all matches are joted down..." Sonic announced. Everybody looked over, waiting to hear more.

"Ok so all 1v1s today. Let's see here. Zero vs Mega Man. Stewie vs Tails. Dante vs Ryuko. Lyc vs James. Joe vs Krak. Eva vs Aela. Myself vs XLR8. Six vs Shadow. These will be the starting matches, so the winner goes on until we're down to just 2 people left for the final match. I understand that Mario and Luigi want to watch, correct? And Slender doesn't want to take part because he's not one to hold back, so wouldn't be fair game really." Sonic informed. Mario and Luigi gave a thumbs up as they sat in the middle row of a crowd stand with some popcorn and Chaos Cola. Slender nodded as he leaned against a stone pillar with his arms folded. "Ok. First up will be Zero vs Mega Man... Just take the teleporters on the right guys." Sonic smiled. Zero and Mega Man nodded, walking over to the Teleporters and disappearing in a flash. The others all took seats on the crowd stand, having a good view of the Battlefield stage from the ruins, which were pretty close to one another.

Zero walked out of a beam of light on the left side of Battlefield, Mega Man walking out of another beam of light on the right. They took a few steps forward. Zero pulled out his inactive Z-Sabre from the holster on his right leg, activating it, the green blade of energy flaring into action. Mega Man's helmet appeared on his head in a flash of light, his right arm transforming into a Mega Buster, his eyes glowing briefly.

"I won't be holding back Rock." Zero spoke.

"That's ok, i didn't plan to either." Mega Man replied.

"Heh. I'll buy you a Energy Capsule after, rounds are on me little buddy, you're gonna need it." Zero smiled. Both of them stared down for a few more seconds, and thn made a dash for each other, leaving behind clouds of dust in their wake.

Far off in the distance, unseen by anyone, a mysterious figure watched the intense battle between Mega Man and Zero. This figure had a full body cloak hiding his identity, but underneath the hood you could barely make out a face. A face with red eyes and two purple streaks running across the cheeks, a face with a hint of a smile, the face of Bass. The very Bass that had been a life long rival of Mega Man, the very Bass that had been sealed away for over 100 years and finally released when Zero fell to Earth, protecting it from Ragnorok and Dr Wile. Bass had long since been upgraded to have a body like that of Zero and other Reploids from the time, but his trademark helmet remained relatively unchanged. He took one last glimpse at the two and then flew off into the distance.

Time passed, and hard battles were fought, many nearly ending in ties but the Tournament had progressed like this. Zero beat Mega Man; Stewie beat Tails, Ryuko beat Dante, Lyc beat James, Joe beat Krak, Eva beat Aela, Sonic beat XLR8, and Shadow beat Six. In the 2nd rounds it went like this. Zero beat Stewie; Ryuko beat Lyc, Eva beat Aela, and Sonic barely beat Shadow. The 3rd rounds were soon in play. Zero and Ryuko took the longest to finish their match, Zero being the legendary warrior he was refused to go down, but even without Senketsu, Ryuko proved why she was one of the strongest Smash Bros around and finally beat him. Sonic only managed to pull through the fight against Eva due to his speed advantage. The Doppleganger was fast and very strong, but Sonic was faster and Mobians had amazing stamina, that even managed to outclass an elite antlean like Eva.

By the time the Final Match had arrived however, both sides were tired out. But even as Sonic stood there, looking at the worn out Ryuko, he knew he didn't stand a chance at winning, even if he wasn't worn out. He thought back to when Ryuko first appeared, she single-handedly beat him; Shadow, Dante, Samus, Stewie, Tails, and even Megatron in a row without a single-break, oh how he regretted their misunderstanding that day, everybody thought she had come to destroy the world, but in actual fact that was Ragyo. If only he had the Chaos Emeralds, he might of stood a chance.

Ryuko brushed her hair out of her face and gripped her Scissor Blade. She looked at Sonic who was wiping sweat from his forehead and smiled. Sonic took a deep breath and got into a battle stance, ready to lose. Ryuko prepared herself and nodded. The two dashed at each other, and for a split second Sonic could've sworn Ryuko winked at him. He dodged a swipe fom her Scissor Blade and she dodged one of his kicks. He jumped over a secound attack and attempted to drop kick her, but she dodged and kicked him backwards. Sonic tumbled and skidded but recovered and pounced forward, Ryuko dodging and round-house kicking him, sending him scraping along the ground. Shadow grated his teeth as he watched, looks like no-one would beat Ryuko today, and he didn't even get a shot at her, he folded his arms and frowned. Sonic pushed himself back up, Ryuko running towards him with her Scissor Blade. He didn't make any attempt to dodge, he'd finally beaten Eva, he was happy with losing at this point. He could've sworn that Ryuko mouthed something to him though, and he took a split-second to realise what. As Ryuko brought her Scissor Blade down, Sonic blocked by catching it in his hands with a clap-style grip. Ryuko leaned forward, making it look like she was pushing down.

"On my command, Spindash." Ryuko whispered.

"Huh?" Sonic looked at her with utter confusion.

"Now." Ryuko replied. Sonic didn't think about objectifying, he did as she said and performed a Spindash, Ryuko pretending to hold him back with her Scissor Blade so that he grinded against it for a few seconds.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked.

"You helped me out with the race... i owe you." Ryuko smiled. She stopped blocking Sonic, her Scissor Blade going flying out of her hand, Sonic spindashing straight into her with such force that she was sent flying and left a sonic boom behind after being launched. Sonic rolled along the ground after and pushed himself up, he saw Ryuko disappear in a red flash of light as she reached the out-of-bounds teleporter. He held his shoulder as he looked on, a small smile on his face. Shadow 's jaw had dropped.

"Wh... what... he... he beat... Faker!? It should have been me! Gargh! Damn it to hell!" Shadow's eyes began to twitch and he clenched his fist. Ryuko tumbled through the teleporter and back into the ruins, stumbling up, pretending to look hurt. Slender looked at her as he leaned against the pillar. He didn't have a face, but she knew that he knew, and that he was a man of honor, he wouldn't say a thing. They nodded to each other, understanding between them. Sonic looked over to the others all cheering his name and clapping for him, he may as well make the most of it and he took a bow in response. Shadow grated his teeth, grudgfully clapping for his rival.


	6. Chapter 6

[Club Rouge]

Shadow walked through the main doors, letting himself in with a key that Rouge had given him when he first moved in. He walked through the club and up to a set of stairs, walking up to the 2nd floor of the building. He walked along the corridor and through a door on his right, into Team Dark's apartment. Rouge was sat in the living room, watching TV and drinking a cup of Coffee. Omega was sat down on his own special chair across from the couch which Rouge was sat on. Rouge looked over to Shadow and smiled.

"Back already? It's only 6PM." Rouge spoke.

"Heh, you act like we're on a tour." Shadow replied.

"So, is that you for the day? Silver just gonna stay out longer?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, i was wondering, do you think we could have a private party in the Club?" Shadow scratched the back of his head.

"Shadow, a party? My, my, you've become quite the social activist." Rouge grinned.

"Humph, far from it. We just thought about a little night party is all..." Shadow defended.

"Fine by me, it'd be nice for everyone to just chill. Plus more customers..." Rouge trailed off. Shadow blankly stared at her, folding his arms. "kidding! I'm not that greedy, plus friends get things free." Rouge smirked.

"A party sounds most logical to finish off a day of activities and social interaction of the level you have participated in today, Shadow." Omega interjected. The robot standing up from his seat. "I would like to participate." Omega followed up.

"Sure thing buddy, maybe Zero can introduce to some female Reploids." Shadow responded.

"I do not follow." Omega replied.

"That's right, you don't understand dating." Shadow sighed.

"I am well briefed on such social interactions, my data banks are full with a wide range information on a variarty of topics such as that. I simply do not care for such things is all." Omega informed.

"Ok, whatever you say." Shadow replied.

(1 Hour later)

Everybody was now inside Club Rouge. The drinks were flowing and the music was pumping. Lyc and Shadow were at the bar, pumping out drinks and swigging a good few down.

"Yo Aela! Here's a bit of Mead i got in stock just for you." Lyc smiled, sliding a glass full of traditional Nordic Mead over to Aela. Aela smiled back, taking a swig of the drink after grabbing it.

"You must of gone to a bit of trouble to get that." Aela smirked.

"Heheh, yeah, well you know me..." Lyc chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I should, we're a couple after all. And you should also know us Nords can take our drinks." Aela replied.

"I just got it as a gift." Lyc nervously responded.

"Heh, you're cute when you're nervous." Aela toyed.

"Break it up you two, it's not even past 9..." Shadow smirked. Sonic walked up too the bar, taking a seat in front of Shadow.

"Yo Shadow, how about a little rock n' roll?" sonic grinned. Shadow took a swig of his beer before responding.

"Well... we got the guitars, but I'd outshine you any day." Shadow taunted.

"Oh really? Rock off, no holds barred." Sonic retorted.

"Through the fire and flames, double speed." Shadow challanged.

"You're on." Sonic replied. For a few seconds they engaged in an intense stare off, seeing if they could break one another's spirits. They burst out laughing a few moments later.

"Heh, but seriously, you're on." Sonic chuckled.

"Anything but Dragonforce, we can't master that stuff yet." Shadow sighed.

"Deal." Sonic smiled, taking a swig of his drink. Shadow jumped over the bar and Sonic got up from the stool he was sat on, both walking towards the stage, grabbing guitars from the side on their way. They got up on stage, everybody else turning to look at thm. Noticing the guitars in their hands, they began to cheer. Sonic and Shadow turned and shuck hands, grins on each of their faces. They prepared themselves, getting their instruments ready, the music track starting up, both begining to play their guitars perfectly.

"When I've Opened My Heart  
>And I've Lived and Learned<br>When I've taken a step in His World..." Sonic opened up

"When I've danced in the shadows,  
>When I felt the Sonic Boom,<br>When I am who I am With You." Shadow followed up

"Racing forward on my mind  
>Crushing 40 all the time<br>Never seems to disappear  
>Oh no, always know,<br>Always knowing that you're near."

"Now don't you worry  
>It's a never ending story<br>Stand proud  
>Let it out<br>Let 'em know  
>Let it show until they hear..."<p>

"Hear the Sonic Youth!"

"It's as easy as you want it to be it's easy, it's easy..."

"Hear the Sonic Youth!"

"It's as easy as you want it to be it's easy it's easy..."

"We are the Sonic Youth!"

"Like a Sonic Hero  
>Or a Knight in the Wind<br>Now you know What I'm Made Of..."

"You can Watch Me Fly  
>Live Life or die<br>Never Turn Back you and I."

"Racing forward on my mind  
>Crushing 40 all the time<br>Never seems to disappear  
>Oh no, you can feel<br>That the Sonic Youth is near!"

"Now don't you worry  
>It's a never ending story<br>Stand proud  
>Let it out<br>Let 'em know  
>Let it show until they hear..."<p>

"'Til they hear,  
>Hear the Sonic Youth."<p>

"Youth!"

We are the Sonic Youth.

"Youth!"

"We are the Sonic Youth  
>Now you know What I'm Made Of..."<p>

"Hey!"

"Now don't you worry  
>It's a never ending story<br>Stand proud  
>Let it out<br>Let 'em know  
>Let it show until they hear..."<p>

"'Til they hear  
>Hear the Sonic Youth<br>Me and you  
>Hear the Sonic Youth."<p>

"That's you!" Both finished off, pointing out to the crowd. Everybody rose to their feet, clapping and cheering. Sonic and Shadow took half-bows and waved, cocky grins on their faces.

"We did good..." Sonic whisperred to Shadow.

"Mostly me." Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah right." Sonic retorted.

"Want to prove that you can have such success without me? Do a song with someone else, see if you still got charm." Shadow dared.

"I don't have to prove anything..." Sonic defended.

"Must i remind you that you set this night up, and you did say everyone should have a sing off at some point?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I was joking..." Sonic retorted.

"No you weren't." Shadow smirked.

"Hurgh... fine, but everybody else should have at least have a go too, if they're sober enough..." Sonic sighed.

"Ok, but the rest better get that going quick. Have a little break first though." Shadow replied. Sonic nodded and went to sit down at a table. Mario joined him.

"You know Sonic, i gotta'a compliment Rouge's place, i ain't'a been too many clubs in my time, but this is a nice joint." Mario spoke.

"Yeah, Rouge built this place up from nothing, must be a sweet being your own boss." Sonic replied.

"Yep. It's been'a fun day aswell." Mario responded.

"Glad you guys are enjoying i. We all gotta kick back some time or another." Sonic smiled. Mario nodded in agreement. Eva and Krak came over, Eva sitting down at the table and rak hovering next to her.

"So Sonic, why'd you keep hangin' with the Teen today." Eva smirked.

"Huh?" Sonic scratched hiis head.

"I mean, i understand, you ain't been 'out' since Juri, and that was 3 Months ago, but i can't but help find something fishy going on. I don't really see credit behind the 'i can't race' story... I mean, she got a sweet bike, even Lara would like one of those that she got." Eva continued.

"Are you trying to pull a few antics again? If you ain't messin' with Lara you're messin' with others, especially Joe." Sonic sighed.

"Sonic, i'm hurt that you have such low faith in me." Eva grinned.

"Don't do that, your smile scares me." Sonic interjected.

"Well to each their own. Maybe you should try out Kareoke later..." Eva suggested.

"Hah. Like i'm falling for that, i don't see you doing it either." Sonic taunted.

"Hum. You never know... anything can happen after a few drinks, anything." Eva replied. She took a sip of her drink before standing up. "See ya." Eva grinned, walking off, Krak following her.

"What was'a that all about?" Mario questioned.

"Eva's up to some tricks again..." Sonic sighed, taking a big swipe of his own drink.

(30 Minutes later)

Dante walked off of the stage, taking one last bow. Eva snuck up behind Sonic and pushed him in the direction of Ryuko.

"Hi Sonic." Ryuko greeted.

"Uh, hi..." Sonic smiled nervously.

"Eva tells me you're free for Kareoke if i didn't want to go alone." Ryuko informed.

"Did she?" Sonic felt his heart sink, looking over to Eva, who had a devious smile on her face, raising her drink to Sonic.

"It's ok if you don't want to, i'm not much of a Kareoke person anyway..." Ryuko half-heartedly smiled.

"I'll do it if you'll do it." Sonic chuckled.

"Really?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, can't be that bad after all. Plus i gotta repay you for the match earlier." Sonic responded.

"Oh no, i owe you." Ryuko replied.

"I'd feel bad if you didn't let me thank ya." Sonic bargained.

"Really? Ok then, i'm ready when you are." Ryuko smiled.

"Let's get it over with." Sonic smiled back. They walked over to the stage and Eva took a seat at a table on the other side of the room, a pleased grin on her face.

"Everything is as i planned." Eva chuckled. Sonic and Ryuko looked at each other, a smile of reassurance on both of their faces as they picked up Microphones.

"We can't be too bad." Sonic grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

(Dawn of the next day)

[Sonic's old apartment.]

Sonic awoke in bed to find himself staring at the ceiling, still half asleep. He tumbled out of the side of his bed and dragged himself to his feet, rubbing his head and walking towards the door, eyes nearly shut. He walked out of the bedroom and tripped over his shoes, which were slung on the floor as if he had hastily taken them off the night prior.

"Damn it..." Sonic groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor. He looked around, he was in the living room of his old Apartment, which he rarely ever visited. "What the... why am i here? I should be at Uncle Chuck's, being dragged out of bed by Samus for training..." Sonic followed up. He scratched his head, walking over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee to wake himself up. It took him 4 minutes to get it over with, finally walking back into the living room as he took a big gulp of fresh coffee from a gray mug. He stopped to look around, scratching his head with his left hand. He noticed a peculiar black and white jacket hung over his leather couch. His eyes skimmed along a trail of clothes, thrown on the floor, that also included his shoes; socks, and gloves. His eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in curiosity, walking back towards the bedroom and gently opening the half shut door. His eyes darted over to his bed, seeing someone else sleeping calmly on the left side. He took a few steps forward and stood on his tip-toes, taking a peak. The 1st thing he saw, a head of black hair with one red streak. Sonic's eyes widened in horror, his whole body freezing up. The guest in his bed was sleeping peacefully, a smil on her face as Sonic's eyes twitched, still stood in place. Slowly, the guest opened her eyes, yawning and looking over to Sonic. 1st with confusion as she gathered her thoughts, and then with a friendly smile.

"Heh, did you bring me Coffee too?" Ryuko joked. Sonic developed a nosebleed, fainting and falling backwards as stiffly as he was stood. The coffee splashed on his face directly after, shocking him awake again and making him jump up and hit his head on the ceiling as he yelped in pain. "Oh god, are you ok!?" Ryuko exclaimed, small rings floating around Sonic's head. Sonic shuck his head to recover.

"D... D... Di... Di... Did... Did we...?" Sonic had entered a panic attack. Ryuko looked at him with confusion. "oh god, we did!" Sonic begun to hiperventilate, tensing up as sweat rolled down his face.

"Sonic are you ok?" Ryuko asked. Sonic took one look at Ryuko and then rolled up into a ball, trying to hide away.

"You're naked!" Sonic exclaimed.

"And you're always naked." Ryuko retorted.

"Semantics!" Sonic defended.

"Why are you freaking out?" Ryuko questioned.

"Because i woke up to find YOU in MY bed! I have the right to freak out!" Sonic replied. Ryuko scratched her head. "No wonder i'm so tired! Plus i have a hangover!" Sonic continued.

"We didn't go to bed that late..." Ryuko informed.

"Then why am i tired?" Sonic questioned.

"Going to bed and going to sleep are two different things." Ryuko joked. Sonic let out a horrified scream, rolling into the wall on the right and banging into it headfirst.

"I am so stupid!" Sonic kept on banging his head against the wall.

"No you're not, we were just drunk." Ryuko shrugged. Sonic let banged his head again, this time a framed photo dropping on his head, making Ryuko whince.

"Do the others know...?" Sonic's voice was a whimper as he laid on his back.

"Just Eva." Ryuko informed. Sonic was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Of course she does." Sonic spoke. "So... how are we handling this?" Sonic sighed. Ryuko shrugged.

"You tell me." She spoke.

"I mean, what is... this? Like a one time thing or something...?" Sonic explained.

"Well, what do you want?" Ryuko asked.

"A drink. Something heavy." Sonic responded, staring at the ceiling.

"So... you just gonna lay there?" Ryuko questioned.

"I might..." Sonic shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to make breakfest or something?" Ryuko questioned.

"I don't know, is there a rule book for this thing?" Sonic inquired.

"Not that i know of." Ryuko shrugged.

"So you want breakfest in bed along with my sanity?" Sonic replied.

"Well... this bed is comfy..." Ryuko admitted. Sonic took a long, pained sigh, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'll put the oven on..." Sonic spoke.

"How sweet, how about we snuggle and watch TV as we eat?" Ryuko joked.

"You'll be the death of me." Sonic groaned, tucking his legs up against his chest and rocking back and forth, a smirk on Ryuko's face. "Can i have my sanity back please?" Sonic followed up.

"If you're gonna take this long, i'll help you make breakfest." Ryuko smirked.

"Nope! You stay right there until i get you your clothes." Sonic snapped.

"Ok, just remember to have a good look around." Ryuko taunted, Sonic having walked into the living room.

"HOLY SHI..." Sonic was cut off by tripping over his shoes once more, face planting into the floor again. "Kill me now..." Sonic sighed.

"I'm coming to help..." Ryuko sighed, getting up.

"NOOOO!" sonic called out.


	8. Chapter 8

(4 hours later)

[The Diner]

Sonic sat at the table from before, rubbing his eyes, a bottle of Chaos Cola in his right hand as he took a sip. Shadow walked in and over to Sonic, taking a seat on the other side and looking at Sonic sympathetically.

"Hangover?" Shadow asked.

"Worse..." Sonic sighed, taking another drink.

"Hum. Go on..." Shadow replied.

"I can't..." Sonic answered.

"Go on, you can tell me." Shadow pressed.

"Fine... i kinda slept with some one..." Sonic admitted.

"Huh. Why are you so down? It's about time you got back on the dating scene, i remember when you had a chick with ya all the time." Shadow grinned. Sonic shrugged. "Hey, be thankful for what you got, take it from me ok. Now tell me, who is the lucky girl, who you got this time? You always get the damn near impossible ones, i tell you, you got some damn good luck, blue." Shadow smirked. Sonic thought it over.

"Ok, i guess you're right. I hooked up and i guess i'm pretty darn proud of myself after all..." Sonic smiled.

"There's the spirit, now who is she?" Shadow

"Ryuko." Sonic informed. There was a small gap of silence between them.

"You're an idiot." Shadow stated.

[Makonshok residence]

Ryuko walked in through the front door to the house. Senketsu crawled out of a doorway to her right, splatters of paint on him, he looked like he was terrified.

"Ryuko! Ryuko! Help me! They forced me to paint! It got everywhere! EVERYWHERE! I'M STAINED" Senketsu broke down and began to cry blood. Ryuko stared at him, confused. Senketsu jerked, someone tugging at him. "No! No more! Ryuuuko...!" Senketsu was dragged off into the other room. Mako popped her head around the corner, an overly happy smile.

"Hi Ryuko, you're back from your trip already?" Majko spoke.

"She's back!?" Satsuki growled from the other room, stomping out and covered in paint and wallpaper scraps stuck to her.

"Hey sis." Ryuko smiled.

"Don't you hey sis me! You snuck off and left us... HERE!" Satsuki towered over Ryuko, her eyes twitching in anger.

"Oh Satsuki, calm down and go get some Tea, i'm sure Ryuko has an explanation. Right Ryuko?" Mako intervined.

"I wanna hear it." Satsuki folded her arms.

"I... uh... um..." Ryuko was hesistant to answer.

"Go on." Satsuki's eyes narrowed.

"I... uh... hooked up... with a guy... a friend." Ryuko replied. Satsuki fainted.

"Ooh... Do i know him?" Mako jumped in front of Satsuki.

"Well..." Ryuko trailed off.

[Joe's place]

Eva sat on the living room couch, her feet up on the table and a pleased grin on her face. Krak hovered next to her, sighing.

"Everything is perfect..." Eva chuckled.


End file.
